


A Latte and a Cookie, with a side of Romance

by SapphireAmethystPatch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireAmethystPatch/pseuds/SapphireAmethystPatch
Summary: Adrien gets a job at a local cafe and falls in love with the owner’s daughter. The only downside is this cafe is standing in between his father and his franchise’s growth.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrinette - Relationship, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Alyno - Relationship, Djwifi - Relationship, Marinedrien, adrienette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Latte and a Cookie, with a side of Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Random coffee shop AU because I love them and I needed a little bit of fluff in my life

Everyone always said job interviews would be hard. Word on the street was it was nerve wracking. If you couldn’t handle the heat of the questions, you wouldn’t stand a chance at the job.

Adrien blamed the rumors for his trembling. It didn’t help that he never left the house, or that he could count his friends on one hand (he could do it with less than three fingers, actually). But a 16 year old should have a job. His father had said so. Though, Adrien was sure his father wouldn’t like this particular place as his new job. 

Which was exactly why he was here.

“Hello,” Adrien started, once a barista had turned her attention away from the espresso machine, “I was wondering if this establishment is currently hiring?”

The barista, a short woman with a bright smile, turned towards him. “Why, yes we are! I’ll be right back, sweetie.”

“Thank you.” He whispered in reply, but the woman was already gone. Adrien wished he had looked for a name tag. 

He took a minute to look around the small cafe. There was a glass case filled with tiny pastries next to the register. The tables each had a vase, a different kind of flower in each one. It was a small cafe, but that was it’s charm.

Before Adrien could lean in to examine a few orchids nearby, A very large man with a jolly smile came out from the back room. 

“Hello, young man! I hear you’re looking for a job!” His voice boomed, but Adrien found it was rather pleasant. 

“Yes sir, I am.” Adrien replied as he shook the man’s mammoth of a hand. 

“Please, call me Tom. And your name is…”

“Adrien, sir.”

“Ha! I like you already.” The man, Tom, smiled even wider than before, his mustache just barely touching his nose. “Sabine!”

The petite barista peeked her head out from behind the corner. “Yes dear?”

“What do you think?” Tom gestured grandly to Adrien, as excited as a child showing their mother a drawing. 

“Yes!” She said without a moment's hesitation, smile never fading. 

“Well, I’d say you’re hired! When can you start?”

Adrien couldn’t believe his ears. He was sure these were the most pleasant people he had ever met. Before he could answer, all three of their watches beeped, signaling the turn of the hour. It was now 3 in the afternoon.

Excitedly, the woman exclaimed, “Oh, can you start now? The after-school rush is about to begin.”

“Yes ma’am, I can.”

“See, Sabine? I have a good feeling about this young man.” Tom patted Adrien’s back and led him behind the counter. 

Before he knew it, Sabine had given him an apron and shown him how to work the register. He was so excited! Who knew he was going to be working so fast?

Adrien was washing his hands when the bell above the door chimed. He rushed out back to the front of the store, ready to start his journey in customer service, only to be tongue-tied when the most beautiful girl he had ever seen walked in the door. 

She looked around the store quizzically, and Adrien realized that Sabine had gone to the kitchen, and he was left all alone in the store. He managed a weak ‘hello’ as she skipped up to the counter, her striking blue pigtails bouncing. 

“Hi! You must be new. I’m Marinette!” She held out her hand for a shake. After a few excruciating seconds of trying to speak, he finally was able to reply.

“Yes, I’m Adrien. Nice to meet you.” He shook her hand, but was startled once again when she strolled behind the counter as if she had done so a thousand times.

Before Adrien could be frightened as to why a stranger was coming behind the counter (strictly off-limits to customers), Sabine came back from the kitchen.

“You really should announce yourself, sweetheart. Near gave both of us a heart attack.” 

“Sorry Maman, I always forget!” Marinette giggled, taking an apron from a hook and replacing it with her backpack. She stood a bit away from Adrien, looking at him with glee in her eyes. “I see you’re looking to replace me.”

“Oh, yes. Adrien, this is my daughter, Marinette.”

Marinette nodded at Adrien whilst tying her apron behind her back. 

Sabine went back to the kitchen, leaving Adrien with her very pretty daughter. 

“First day, huh? I don’t remember my parents talking about an interview.” Marinette said with a smile in her voice.

“Yeah, I just came in about ten minutes ago.” He chuckled. 

“Well, I hope you enjoy it! I think it’s a lot of fun here, but I might be a bit biased.” She winked, and Adrien turned away to hide the heat on his cheeks. 

Thankfully, customers started to roll in, so he was able to think about the work instead of the delightful girl making lattes behind him. Many of the customers seemed to be regulars, and were quite patient with Adrien while he fumbled with the buttons on the register. 

After about twenty minutes, a boy with a red hat and a lot of bracelets ran up to the door, then ever so carefully opened the door just enough to reach up and hold the bell, keeping it silent as he came in. 

Adrien watched in amusement as the boy waved to a girl sitting with her tea and a book. The girl (if Adrien could remember right, her name was Rose and was a classmate of Marinette’s) started to giggle, but the boy with the red hat put his finger to his lips. As quietly as he had come in, the boy jumped below the counter just as Marinette turned around and came to stand next to Adrien.

“Adrien, did someone come in?”

Rose looked at him and put her own finger to her lips.

“No.”

“Oh, guess I’m hearing things then.” She said, turning back to clean a different machine.

As soon as she had turned around, the boy in the red hat slid over the counter, much to Adrien’s surprise, and crept up behind Marinette. By now the customers in the shop had started to murmur and quietly laugh. 

Red Hat grabbed Marinette’s shoulders and shouted. 

Marinette squealed in fear, whipping around to face him at light speed. He laughed with the rest of the customers as she slapped him with the wet rag a few times. “Nino!”

Nino just laughed as she hit him a few more times. 

Only after Marinette had stopped laughing, Adrien was given details. Nino was her best friend, he also worked here, he did this every day. Nino was still laughing as he grabbed his apron and started eating a cookie from the glass case. 

Adrien could tell he was really gonna like it here. 


End file.
